Mafia III Soundtrack
The Mafia III Soundtrack features 101 carefully curated songs from the era that set the tone for Lincoln Clay's journey through the game. As you drive down the streets of New Bordeaux you will hear everything from classic rock, country, soul, rhythm & blues to authentic Louisiana Zydeco music. In addition to being filled with great artists and songs of the day, the soundtrack acts as a character in the game, helping establish the gritty, southern mood and turmoil of the late 60s era. Selected tracks are used for specific illustrative purposes to punctuate the dramatic mood of the moment and underscore the emotions Lincoln Clay faces throughout the game. The soundtrack isn't restricted to the car radio either; as you explore the sights of New Bordeaux's ten districts it can be heard played live inside of bars and nightclubs as well as on radios throughout the city. Along with the soundtrack, the game also captures the distinctive sound and feel of New Bordeaux through the Mafia III Original Game Score, created by two of the gaming industry's greatest composers, Jesse Harlin and Jim Bonney. List of Songs by Artist Trivia *The soundtrack includes 28 performers in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. *Five of the bands on the soundtrack performed at Woodstock. *The soundtrack has 27 songs that hit number one on the Billboard charts. *Five songs made number one on the Billboard charts in 1968, the year the game takes place: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay, Love Child, Chain of Fools, I Wish It Would Rain, and Folsom Prison Blues. Behind the Scenes Game Informer Interview "We're being really hardcore about the music selections, and making sure that nothing in our playlist is from after 1968," says studio head and creative director Haden Blackman. "That year just happens to be a great cut-off for music. Not to say that there wasn't a lot of great music after 1968, but there are some really good songs that came out in 1968 and we want to make sure we had what we needed. If we had been set in '65 or '66, we would've been in what we consider the oldies era. A lot of the '60s most popular stuff, like the Stones, didn't really break out until the late 60s." Read the full article here: Game Informer Rolling Stone Interview "From the outset we knew we had to have a kick-ass soundtrack," Blackman says. "Our approach was very much that we have to make sure it's an amazing soundtrack, because that will lead to an amazing game." In an unusual narrative device, the game is framed as a tourist video being watched in 2016, about the events of 1968 and Lincoln's actions. "That gives us a lot more latitude in terms of what music we can include" Blackman says. "There's a song in the game called 'You Belong to Me' from The Duprees. I actually was introduced to that song through the Misfits version of it." "We have a moment in the game where you hear the Duprees version and it's a really dramatic moment between two characters. It's playing on a radio in the background and it's very fitting of the moment. Then later we have a really powerful turning point for one of those characters and you hear just a brief snippet of the Misfits version. There's something really special about the thunder of the Misfits doing this song that's very poetic and powerful." Read the full interview here: Rolling Stone Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia III Soundtrack Category:Featured Articles